queer_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Coming Out!
I'm Coming Out! is the first episode of Queer Duck. Synopsis Queer Duck comes out of the closet and tells everyone that he's gay, but they already knew! Plot The episode begins with Queer Duck talking on the phone with his friend about Hollow Man. He said that the episode was terrible but he liked it because he saw Kevin Bacon's weenie twice. He then tells his friend that he needs to stop talking because his "Bitch of a boss" was watching. His boss, who is revealed to actually be a real bitch as in a female dog comes up to him and Queer Duck pretends to be working by going through his papers. He comes across his calendar which he finds out that today is the day he comes out. He is excited to see this and so he makes the announcement to everybody that he is a homosexual. The patients aren't surprised with this because it was already so obvious before. Queer Duck is oblivious to the fact that nobody cares that he's coming out as he says that he feels so liberated. Later that day after work, Queer Duck is having lunch with his friends telling them all about how he came out at work and how happy he was about it. He tells Oscar Wildcat that he should do it too. Oscar Wildcat tells him that if he comes out it would kill his mother. He then says that he'll do it tonight. He tells Bipolar Bear to do it too. Bipolar Bear says that he already came out and his father was shocked and so was his boyfriend and laughs. Queer Duck tells Openly Gator that he should come to his parent's house with him tonight so that he can come out to them too and tell them about how they're a gay couple. Openly Gator is so happy about this, that he starts crying tears of joy and Oscar Wildcat takes pleasure from Openly Gator crying because of his "Crocodile tears." At the Duckstein house, Queer Duck and Openly Gator are having dinner with Queer Duck's mom and dad. Openly Gator tells Mrs. Duckstein that her pot roast is delicious. She tells him that it's not pot roast, it's brisket. Openly Gator tells Queer Duck that his parents hate him. Mr. Duckstein asks Queer Duck when he's going to get married and have children. Queer Duck nervously tells him that he's looking for the right girl. Then he comes out and tells his parents that he's gay. His parents don't seem concerned at all as they have no reaction to this at all. His mother goes to check the food in the oven. Queer Duck is surprised with how will his parents took this. Openly Gator says that something smells delicious. Mr. Duckstein says that it smells like duck. They all then get put into a state of shock as they come to their realization and they rush into the kitchen to chick on Mrs. Duckstein. When they get into the kitchen, they see that Mrs. Duckstein has killed herself by shoving her head into the oven and cooking herself to death. Queer Duck responds to this saying "Well done." and he bounces around the room laughing and ends the episode saying "Gay pride." Characters *Queer Duck *Openly Gator *Bipolar Bear *Oscar Wildcat *Mr. Duckstein *Mrs. Duckstein *Bitch of a boss *Patients Trivia *Queer Duck's calender marked October 11th as the say he would come out. In real life, October 11th is the official Coming Out Day. **This episode also first aired on the day it takes place on; October 11th, and given that this is the first episode, the premiere date is the perfect day to debut a show that focuses mainly on homosexuality. *Queer Duck references to the movie Hollow Man and it's actor Kevin Bacon. *Oscar Wildcat calls Openly Gator's tears crocodile tears. However, Openly Gator is an alligator not a crocodile. *Queer Duck's mom is seen in later episodes alive, despite killing herself in this one. Category:Episodes Category:Queer Duck